User talk:Bondpedia/Archive8
:Tell us where you got the image from. You know, an external link. Or else it will be deleted, it's copyright issues... Don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong, just we're supposed to do this. Cooperate and it'll go just fine. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 21:04, September 22, 2010 (UTC) i found it on this http://wiki.bf2s.com/weapons/hk21 its from another wiki site but focuses on hk21, i was supposed to upload an original from the bf2 directory on my comp but when i upload it, it said it was corrupted during the process even though it opens fine... Factions templates You did a great job with the flags and all. They look great! SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 21:04, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh! You want to work on locations! Aye, then you should refer to Chile. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 21:38, September 22, 2010 (UTC) File:flag_of_Bolivia_(state).svg I'm not quite sure how to license this. Do we have a template to license insignias? SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 01:20, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, good. Thanks for looking into it. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 15:45, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Images Could you double check the image uploads i just made. They're both from Battlefield Heroes and im not really sure which copyright thing they're meant to have. - 16:29, October 1, 2010 (UTC) BF:CLASS I'll be glad to start adding suggestions for page's ranks as soon as yo get me a list, I may start at my heart of the project, ''Battlefield Heroes Articles. CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 23:44, October 4, 2010 (UTC) RE:Images Of course, I was just gonna post a bunch and license them all at once. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 21:17, October 6, 2010 (UTC) MOHwiki forums could you help me and yuri out by splitting up the forums on the MOH wiki up into the same categories that we have (so watercooler, Game, help desk and General Discussion)? Cos neither of us know how to do that - 06:23, October 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: New Look Background Hi Bondpedia. I just used the theme designer to upload the background image and logo I made. Hope you like it! :''') JoePlay (talk) 21:35, October 7, 2010 (UTC) New look Do the new menus work the same way as the old sidebar? New look the new look looks great! i like the way it's blended into the grey at the top of the page, and the fading out at the bottom. Well done (to whom did that, but im guessing it's you BP) - 17:48, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Whoops, just noticed that it was joeplay. But oh well. - 17:59, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Greetings. Mind going to the IRC?> I will meet you there. Trust me on this one. Hi I have absolutely no doubt you know who I am. PGB blocked i blocked User:PGB for a year. - 14:49, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Wouldn,t perma-block be more fitting? After all, we never did perma-block User:Peter Griffen Boy, so this is basically just another "sock-puppet" account, which we have no tolerance for. He could've just used his normal account. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 15:00, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :I tried to do a permablock...but it wouldn't accept it. - 16:27, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Template:Classification I think i just simplified the classification of pages. Simply place on each page and replace class1/class2 with the class of the page (see the Classification talk page for an example) - 20:49, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Rename (Late response, eh?) What do you mean? 20:06, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, I just got tired with my old one, so I decided to get it changed. 17:36, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Referencing I noticed the summary of your edit for Latin American Militia. Well, just so you know, I'm trying to get a bunch of referencing done with gunboxes. You can see M16 or Thompson as examples. It was one of the changes that I listed here. Just an FYI. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 01:57, October 26, 2010 (UTC) AH-1G HueyCobra images The AH-1G images I uploaded were taken by me in-game, I did not take them from anywhere or upload them without the creator's permission. The AK-47 was not uploaded by me and I admit it, it was originally on this wiki, however I could not find it in the images when I tried to upload it onto another page, and therefore I saved it and re-uploaded it, with the same name to prevent copyright. BlackBeret 23:48, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Images Hi, I'm working on licensing the images/uploading new ones that I can license. Could you please delete these images please? They are either duplicates or glitched due to the unstable image servers - *File:1-M24 sniper PG.png *File:PK Machine Gun.jpg *File:1-M24 sniper PG.jpg *File:Norinco-qbu88.jpg *File:AK 47.jpg *File:FAMAS BF 2.png *File:101-army-m203-grenade-6.jpg Thanks! --Callofduty4 15:41, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Faster copyrighting Do you know how I can copyright an image right when I upload it? Basically, how can I put in the summary? SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 23:22, October 31, 2010 (UTC) RE:Signature Done. Working good now? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.Richtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'''Talk]]|''' ) 16:55, November 1, 2010 (UTC) No problem, how are you? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.Richtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'''Talk]]|''' ) 17:14, November 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm good thanks. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.Richtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'''Talk]]|''' ) 17:36, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Classification Right, i've started a mass drive on all of the weapon pages to get them all marked with . Also, i've created a class for the userpage, - 20:24, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I noticed that with the sudden 60 new E-mails in my inbox. I suggest we should start making debates on upgrading the status of some of these articles. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) Honour the sacrifices 21:04, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry bout that! I was simply copying and pasting the standard classification stuff onto the page and clicking save. But yeah. I put the classification as standard for all the pages i managed to do, so that when we upgrade the status of the pages we can just adapt the template instead of adding new ones. - 17:44, November 12, 2010 (UTC) BFBC2 Vietnam background image Just a heads up... User:SSDGFCTCT9 left me a message about a new background image based on BFBC2 Vietnam. I made one, but wanted to check with you first. You can see a screenshot of the theme designer preview here. If you want to use it, let me know (on my talk page) and I'll be glad to upload it now if you want, or at a later date if you prefer. JoePlay (talk) 03:23, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :Done. ''':) JoePlay (talk) 16:12, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Patch list/ weapon stats up date? I just wanted to know if you guys had a page that listed all the patchs for the various battlefield games, and/or if you could check if the weapon stats for the games are up date date. More spefically, if BC2's weapon stats are. there was a patch few days ago, and This wiki seems a bit slower than others. 21:22, December 2, 2010 (UTC) re: images ok, so if i take a screenshot does that mean that i should use 'I took this image myself' license.Somme Guy 21:58, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:Typos No problem. 00:03, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:Category:Videos Ach, sorry, that would've been better. -- 03:25, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight! Heey Bond! Just wanted to let you know that there will be ads linking to our wiki now because I requested a spotlight! Haha, we should be getting new editors now :) SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 00:09, December 20, 2010 (UTC) I remeber you! Hey, just wanted to say I'm back for a little while, cramming in as many BFH articles as I can make...I hope all is well with you! CruzDude {Talk} { } 00:12, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thank you! Overlord Yuri Bow before me!! 15:56, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Battlefield 3 background image Hi Bond. Like with the change to BC2: Vietnam, User:SSDGFCTCT9 just asked me for a wiki background image based on BF3. He linked me to an image to use, so I made one. Here's a preview of it. Let me know if you're cool with that image, and I'll update the theme designer. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 21:24, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Roger that. :) JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:32, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Weekly Report If you are doing it, I'll say that we got quite a few articles voted on and classified for Gold, Silver, and Bronze 5000 Congrats on 5000 edits. I was expecting it sooner than this, but whatever XD SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 21:11, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :Bah, I have too much free time is all... And a laptop with access to the internet at school, but still ;D SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 00:54, February 17, 2011 (UTC) }}